How did this go over my head?
by jasflows18
Summary: Twenty years later,everything is starting to make so much sense. Her father is not the man that she thought he was.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Story

Little Livvy knew that her parents always argued when they thought she was sleep and she also knew that when her mom took her to the ice cream shop that there was more to the guy tagging along on with them then her mom wanted to let on. She would never forget the day her father came home with tears in his eyes saying that her mom disappeared and that his good friends in the F.B.I would not sleep until they found her and that changed her entire world her father sent her away to boarding school before she could even let a tear fall. He still seemed like her dad, but distant and vicious. Now, twenty years later she realized why he was not the simple dad that she thought he was. She remembered all the night that he did not come home and the crazy times that he did. Was her life a lie? How did all of it go over head?


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia always had a good heart, she knew she had to get that trait from her mother. When she met Huck on the train and he told her about this horrible man that he worked for and described him to his best ability even though he's never seen him. She knew without a doubt that it was her father. The man she once adored and in her eyes he could do no wrong, but had more power than the president. Since then she has started her own team of people who she saved and brought them over to the sunny side. Of course, things will not always be the best, but they are together to help people that are in sticky situations. The gladiators name are Stephen finch, Harrison Wright, Abby Whelan, Quinn Perkins, Huck.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia met Jack when she was dating one of her ex's from the past. She loved that he seemed so alpha male, and that was one of the main things that her exes lacked. She hated a man that depending on her income, tried to belittle her, or even make her feel ashamed that she actually had a degree and was on the road to taking full advantage of her career. Even though she recently found out that her father was one of the most corrupt men in the world she could respect that he always took care of his family, never brought his work home (well not the one that was illegal) and made sure everything was taken care of. Not that she needed a man to take care of her, but it was nice to know that if she needed it, it was there for her. Jake served for the military along with the president who she had recently start working for. The president was a very attractive man, but MARRIED that was a red flag to begin with. She couldn't understand at first why he would call her at crazy times of the night to discuss things that they had went over prior that evening. Until, one night she could tell that he was drunk and he confessed that he thought that she was "the most beautiful women that he had ever laid eyes on and if she gave him the chance he would leave his wife in a heartbeat". He definitely received the dial tone after that.


	4. Chapter 4

It took her days to get that conversation out of her and hulk could tell because it seemed like her mind was somewhere else she just couldn't understand how he could tell her that knowing that her and Jake were working towards something. She didn't want to put a name on it yet but the sweet letters, flowers and candies were really breaking down those walls she had built. The president and Jake had actually did missions together while they were active, it shouldn't surprise me because there has been so many scandals where even family members had been disowned or could not be trusted. Meanwhile, she had started a new case where the end result was that the young lady that they had been trying to find who had been "kidnapped" staged the whole thing for money". She knew she shouldn't have been surprised because her mother always used to say "Money is the root of all evil". After, a long day she decided to have a nice glass of wine and her father decided to call. I could not even stand the thought of that man and he had the nerve to call me while leaving several voicemails and text messages as if he ran my life.


	5. Chapter 5

When she thought back to how her team came together it was rough, none of them were at a good place in their lives. She hated to be called a hero in her mind she thought that any decent human being would be willing to do the same. Well, not exactly start a whole company to help others but doing their basic duties as a citizen of the United States. Cyrus the president assistant and best friend was a very shady but trustworthy guy but you can still see that he has good attentions. He had people working under him that the president did not know about to make sure that everything was going good or sent his insiders to shut a few people up. He had a hitch that there was a mole in their inner circle and it could be any ever heard of the saying "keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer" that what you had to do in the political world or you were bound to drown.


	6. Chapter 6

Imagine her surprise when Cyrus called her bright and early to let her know who the mole was and how they planned to deal with it. She did not know why it still surprised her when she had to witness the stuff that went on around the clock. She always thought back to the saying in the constitution that stated "We Are the People" and how many people weren't treated as people. The system was so corrupt but she loved her job and helping people. She just hated the things that had to be done to keep America strong and always a step ahead. Her father had been calling her for the past few days again. I guess he heard about the mole and the gladiators trying to help to bring them down. When she finally decided answer he said that he wanted to meet. She tried to get of it but decided to meet him Thursday at her convenience because she did not want to be in a position where she could leave..


End file.
